Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for molding a pivot and more particularly to an improved apparatus and method for molding an internal pail pivot and the improved article formed thereby.
In my copending application Ser. No. 739,198, filed Nov. 5, 1976, now abandoned there is disclosed a mold and method for molding a freely pivotable bail on a bucket or can, simultaneously with the molding of the bucket. The mold incorporates a ring member for forming internal and external bearing surfaces on the bail or handle and on the bucket respectively. After the bearing surfaces are formed, the ring member is moved axially or radially of the bucket past a bail retaining member. This movement is provided by hydraulically operated members which extend into a mold passageway, thereby presenting a somewhat complicated and expensive mold arrangement, while a relatively large spacing between the inner and outer bearing surfaces is required to receive the ring member.